Contacted
I have a story. Well more of a personal experience in which I was reached out to by a spirit, I refuse to say ghost because it's a demeaning word that takes the past human life out of the picture, but as I was saying, the spirit reached out to me, I didn't know at the time but I was in a lot of danger. I was reading a long Facebook status, like I usually do when I get bored, it was something about some girl's problems at school, oh well, that's when my screen went black, I tried to turn off my computer and turn it back on, but it didn't work so I went to bed. At around 11:50 am my cell phone started ringing, so i answered it, not bothering to check the caller I.D, on the other end I heard a woman whispering to get out of my room, I called her crazy and hung up, Then something started tapping on my window. This freaked me the fuck out so I take my knife and go outside and around my house to my window, but something was wrong, the thing I saw was not a human, or any animal I have ever seen before, that's when my phone rang again and it answered itself, all I heard was static but when I looked up again I saw a woman standing there in front of whatever the thing standing outside my window was... She yelled at me saying that I should have listened to her, I was trying to make sense of everything, that's when I remembered that my house was built on a graveyard... and I could see through the woman, she was holding a small child and the creature had disappeared. I wondered why did that just happen, but before I could finish the thought she looked at me and said, "Leave now." I didn't believe what I had just seen was real, so I approached her and she grabbed my arm, when I looked back up at her, she was gone, in her place was a sight I'll never be able to forget, even after I died... The creature was there, glaring into my eyes, burning its image into my soul, my heart felt like it skipped a few beats and then I was alone, laying down on the cold grass under a tree, silent, lonely, I decided to get up and go inside, that's when I felt it... The cold hands of someone, someone familiar, but somewhat unclear, it was my best friend, but last time I had seen her, she was in a casket, killed by a drunk driver and I was thrown out of the car. She smiled and said, "I missed you." When I saw her smile I knew it was not a dream, I have never been able to replicate it in any of my dreams, no matter how hard I tried. I knew my time was done, and when I looked back at my window one last time, I saw that the house had been abandoned, for what looks like a very long time. Now we go around terrorizing any lost souls, that believe they are still alive, like I once did, now that you've been warned, I recommend doublechecking things and make sure that the shadows are actually the wind blowing the leaves in the trees... Category:Beings Category:Disappearances